landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time (TV series)
Join the prehistoric fun and excitement as The Land Before Time television series presents the world's favorite dinosaur kids in 26 all-new adventures! Based on the number one best-selling animated movie series and hugely popular The Land Before Time franchise, the series focuses on a diverse group of young dinosaur friends: lovable Littlefoot the good-natured Longneck; strong-willed Cera the determined threehorn; devoted Ducky the innocent swimmer; panicky Petrie the paranoid Flyer; and slow-moving Spike, the gentle spiketail. There are newcomers Chomper the friendly sharptooth; and Ruby the cheerful fast runner. They have fled to the Great Valley because Red Claw a villainous T.Rex, is terrorizing the Mysterious Beyond, with the help of his fast biter minions, Screech & Thud. By working together, the dinosaur friends always manage to save the day! Every music and humor filled episode brings a new adventure: from natural disasters like volcanoes, floods, to devastating "earthshakes"! New journeys, new friends, and lots of fun and laughter are waiting to be found in The Land Before Time television series. Season 1 has 26 episodes. No word as of yet if there will be a season 2 or not. Voice Actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot (speaking) *Anthony Skillman as Littlefoot (singing) *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noella Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Longneck *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Thud/Ruby's Father/Longneck *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Tricia *Pete Sepenuk as Red Claw/Screech/Kosh *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother *Nika Futterman as Ruby's Mother/Ali *John Ingle as Topsy *Jessica Gee as Tria *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett *Jessica Walter as the Old One *Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose Japanese Voice Cast *Etsuko Kozakura as Littlefoot *Rica Matsumoto as Cera *Satomi Kōrogi as Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya as Petrie *Sailor King as Spike *Ikue Ōtani as Chomper *Yuriko Fuchizaki as Ruby *Yumiko Hori as Tria *George Nakata as Topsy *Kae Araki as Tricia *Urara Takano as Mama Flyer Songs *The Land Before Time Theme Episodes #The Cave of Many Voices #The Mysterious Tooth Crisis #The Star Day Celebration #The Canyon of Shiny Stones #The Great Log-Running Game #The Brave Longneck Scheme #The Meadow of Jumping Water #Days of Rising Water #Escape from the Mysterious Beyond #The Hidden Canyon #Legend of the Story Speakers #The Bright Circle Celebration #The Lonely Journey #Missing Fast-Water Adventure #The Spooky Nighttime Adventure #The Lone Dinosaur Returns #Stranger From the Mysterious Above #The Hermit of Black Rock #The Amazing Threehorn Girl #The Big Longneck Test The Missing Fast-Water Adventure The Lone Dinosaur Returns The Forbidden Friendship March of the Sand Creepers Return to Hanging Rock Through the Eyes of a Spiketail The Great Egg Adventure Trivia *Chomper has been slightly modified in the TV series. He is now more purple and his teeth are positioned differently. *Max Burkholder, the current voice of Chomper, also voices Roo on My Friends Tigger & Pooh. *In the Japanese version of the TV series, Chomper's voice is provided by Ikue Otani, the voice of Pikachu on Pokémon.